There For You
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Kim Seokjin bisa jadi siaga satu saat Yoongi membutuhkannya, menjadi kekasih yang bisa diandalkan dan selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Yoongi bersyukur karena itu. BTS. Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi. Oneshoot. Happy reading..


Title : There For You

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance

Cast :

-Kim Seokjin

-Min Yoongi

Note: 1. FF ini dibuat setelah aku liat video Yoongi kayak kesakitan gitu di acara award itu. sedih akutuh liatnya.. TT

sudah telat sih, tapi tak apa-apa. sekarang mereka udah bahagia karena baru pulang dari Grammy. i'm so proud of you guys..

Date: January 24, 2019

Story Start Begin…

Yoongi duduk di tempat tidurnya setelah mereka pulang dari acara award, memijat lututnya yang terasa sakit selama acara. Sakitnya sudah ia rasakan sejak semalam dan juga ia sudah minum obat pereda nyeri sebelum berangkat tadi pagi, tapi mungkin efeknya sudah hilang dan sialnya rasa sakitnya kembali lagi ketika mereka tampil. Ia tetap melanjutkan penampilannya dan menahan sakit di lututnya karena dia profesional dan masih menahannya ketika mereka mendapatkan penghargaan.

Selama yang lain berbicara sembari menerima penghargaan, Yoongi bersembunyi di balik punggung teman-temannya karena tidak ingin penggemar khawatir ketika melihatnya kesakitan. Ia berterima kasih karena teman-temannya paham dengan keadaannya. Namjoon bahkan menyuruh Taehyung menutupinya ketika Jungkook selesai dengan ucapan terima kasihnya.

Ketika akhirnya acara sudah selesai, Yoongi menghela nafas lega ketika duduk di dalam mobil. Ia meminum obat pereda nyeri yang diberikan manajer dan tidur selama perjalanan pulang sembari menautkan jemarinya dengan Seokjin yang sibuk main ponsel.

Tapi obat itu tidak bertahan lama karena tepat setelah ia turun dari mobil, lututnya kembali sakit. Yoongi langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Seokjin dan yang lain, tidak keluar-keluar bahkan sampai semua member sudah selesai mandi.

Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ketika Yoongi mendongak, ia melihat Seokjin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Yoongi," sapanya.

Yoongi bergumam. "Ya, hyung. Ada apa?"

Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi, menutup pintunya lalu menyalakan lampu kamar yang tidak sempat Yoongi nyalakan. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri si pemuda Daegu yang mematikan lampu di meja nakasnya karena seluruh ruangan sudah terang benderang sekarang.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Seokjin.

"Nanti, hyung."

Seokjin melihat Yoongi yang sedang memijat lututnya dengan pelan lalu menghela nafas. "Maaf aku tidak langsung sadar dari awal kalau kau sedang sakit. Aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu aku pasti membantumu tadi selama acara. Ternyata Namjoon lebih peka daripada aku."

Si pemuda Min tertawa pelan. "Karena dia leader, hyung." Katanya lalu menatap Seokjin sepenuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit nyeri."

"Tetap saja. Kau terlihat kesakitan. Bagaimana bisa kau menahannya selama kita tampil. Harusnya kau bilang dari awal supaya kau tidak usah ikut dulu."

Yoongi menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak bisa begitu, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula, Jungkook yang hampir pingsan saja bertahan sampai akhir. Dia bahkan masih sempat melambai pada fans ketika acara sudah selesai dan semua orang sudah keluar dari venue. Hatiku sakit ketika melihat Jungkook, hyung. Sakit lututku bukan apa-apa."

Pemuda Kim menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, menatap Yoongi tepat di mata dan mendapat suguhan senyuman Yoongi yang manis. "Kau benar. Tapi, sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik sehingga membiarkanmu kesakitan seperti ini. Harusnya aku membantumu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Benar." Kata Yoongi.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku meminumnya sebelum pulang tadi. Tapi karena lututku terasa nyeri lagi, kurasa aku akan meminumnya lagi nanti."

"Kau harus makan dulu, biar ku ambilkan. Atau kau ingin aku membantumu ke kamar mandi supaya kau bisa mandi?" Seokjin bertanya. Ia berubah menjadi kekasih yang bisa di andalkan, membuat Yoongi tertawa.

"Ya," jawab Yoongi akhirnya. "Bisa bantu aku ke kamar mandi dulu, hyung. Aku mau mandi dulu baru makan."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Seokjin langsung mengangkat Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi lalu mendudukkannya di pinggiran bathup. Yoongi masih tertawa sambil melihat Seokjin menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi. Siapa bilang Seokjin tidak ada untuknya saat dia butuh? Kim Seokjin bisa jadi siaga satu saat Yoongi membutuhkannya, menjadi kekasih yang bisa diandalkan dan selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Yoongi bersyukur karena itu.

"Kau perlu dibantu mandi?"

"Tidak." Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa sendiri. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau aku perlu bantuan."

"Baiklah." Kata Seokjin, mencium kening Yoongi dengan lembut lalu menatapnya lagi. "Aku ada di kamarmu. Teriak saja kalau butuh sesuatu."

Yoongi kembali tertawa diikuti Seokjin yang mengusak puncak kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Selepas Seokjin pergi, Yoongi melepas semua pakaiannya lalu masuk ke dalam bathup pelan-pelan. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu punggungnya bersentuhan dengan air hangat. Rasanya semua lelahnya hilang bahkan sakit dilututnya tidak begitu terasa setelah air hangat menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian mandi Yoongi selesai. Ia keluar dari bathup dengan berpegangan pada tiang shower, meraba dinding untuk mengambil baju handuknya di gantungan lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya. Begitu ia masuk kedalam kamar, Seokjin langsung bangkit dan membantunya berjalan sampai ke tempat tidur.

"Kubilang berteriak saja kalau butuh sesuatu." Katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh sesuatu, hyung." Jawab Yoongi.

"Kau kan perlu di bantu berjalan. Aku kan bisa membantumu." Kata Seokjin sementara Yoongi hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian membuka lemari Yoongi dan mengambil celana training hitam dan sweeter kuning lalu memberikannya pada satu yang lebih muda. "Setelah kau berpakaian, duduk saja di tempat tidur. Aku akan membawakan makananmu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan Seokjin mencium puncak kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama ia kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air. Yoongi sudah selesai berpakaian dan seperti janjinya, ia hanya duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya dan meletakkan nampannya di meja nakas lalu duduk di depan Yoongi. Pemuda Min menatapnya dengan poni setengah keringnya yang menutupi mata.

Seokjin terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan poni Yoongi yang menutupi matanya. "Ayo makan." Katanya, mengambil nampan makanannya dan meletakkannya di depan Yoongi. Laki-laki itu makan tanpa banyak bicara sementara Seokjin mengambilkan obatnya yang ia simpan di dalam tas lalu kembali lagi duduk di depannya.

Yoongi bertanya. "Kau sudah melihat keadaan Jungkook, hyung?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil menyerahkan segelas air kepada Yoongi. "Sudah. Dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Hoseok dan Taehyung membantu memijat punggungnya. Dia juga sudah minum obat yang diberikan Namjoon lalu tidur ditemani Jimin dan Taehyung sehabis makan."

"Kyeopta." Gumam Yoongi, tersenyum sambil menyuapkan nasi. Seokjin mengusak rambutnya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan kembali nampan makanan Yoongi di meja nakas begitu Yoongi selesai. Ia meminum obatnya dan menunggu Seokjin kembali dari dapur untuk meletakkan piring kotor.

"Apa lututmu masih sakit lagi?" tanya Seokjin begitu duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng lucu setelah melihat lututnya. "Masih sedikit sakit tapi sudah lumayan, hyung."

"Kau mau aku memijat lututmu?"

"Boleh."

Seokjin mengambil minyak bayi yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja nakas. Ia menuangkannya ke tangan, menggosoknya lalu memijat pelan lutut Yoongi.

"Jangan sakit lagi, Min Yoongi." Seokjin bergumam, mengundang tawa Yoongi. "Kalau sakit lagi, bilang. Supaya aku tahu dan bisa membantumu."

"Iya, Seokjin hyung. Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya yang aku rasakan."

Seokjin mengecup bibirnya singkat dan membalas senyum Yoongi sama manisnya. Setelah ia memijat lutut Yoongi sekali lagi, Seokjin menyuruhnya tidur. Yoongi memintanya tetap tinggal dan Seokjin bilang kalau ia akan tetap tinggal sekalipun Yoongi tidak memintanya.

Pemuda Kim meletakkan lengannya di bawah kepala Yoongi sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Yoongi juga balas memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya dibawah leher Seokjin. Kaki mereka saling tumpang tindih di bawah selimut tidak ingin terpisah satu sama lain. Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya, begitupun dengan Yoongi.

Sembari tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi, Seokjin bergumam. "Get well soon, Yoongi-ya."

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Iya, hyung."

"I Love You, Min Yoongi."

"I Love You too, Kim Seokjin."

"Good night."

"Good night."

======END======


End file.
